1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side visor and a power window apparatus for vehicles using the same for an anti-pinching mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A power window apparatus having an anti-pinching mechanism, disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 64-53389 for instance, is provided with a sensing member, such as a pressure-sensitive tube sensor for sensing an external force, along the inside periphery of a window frame. This sensing member senses an external force applied when a foreign object is caught between a window glass and the window frame, to thereby stop a driving motor for moving the window glass up and down.
A conventional sensing member as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-260054 for instance, has a predetermined space with band-like electrodes of conducting rubber formed face to face and with elastic members of insulating rubber arranged on both ends in the direction of width intersecting at right angles the longitudinal direction of the band-like electrodes. A specific voltage is applied between the band-like electrodes to sense the external force with the voltage thus applied between the band-like electrodes.
In a vehicle mounted with a side visor for shading the peripheral edge of the window opening, the upward or downward movement of the window glass will not stop if a foreign object is caught between the window glass and the side visor as shown in FIG. 32. A foreign object 7 comes in contact with the top end portion 2a of a window glass 2, the edge portion 5a of a side visor 5, and a weatherstrip 8 closing a clearance between the window glass 2 and the window frame (vehicle body) 3. An external force F acting on the sensing member 4 acts on the point of action f at a contact point between the weatherstrip 8 and the foreign object 7; therefore the larger the size h of the outside dimensions of the side visor 5 in a direction in which the window glass 2 is opened and closed, the more the point of action f moves toward the vehicle interior.
Accordingly if the size h exceeds a specific value, the point of action f will be positioned out of the sensible range of the sensing member 4. In this state the sensing member 4 can not sense the external force, causing the occurrence of the above-described trouble.
Furthermore, because the edge portion 5a of the side visor 5 is positioned on the closed side of the window glass 2 off the location of the sensing member 4, the foreign object 7 will be caught between the window glass 2 and the side visor 5 before it contacts the sensing member 4 particularly when the foreign object 7 comes in from above toward the vehicle interior as shown by two-dot chain line in FIG. 32, thus resulting in the aforesaid trouble.
In a vehicle not provided with the side visor 5, on the other hand, the foreign object 7 is caught only between the window glass 2 and the window frame 3; therefore there will occur no trouble resulting from the aforesaid cause.